Del sueño a la realidad
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Red esta cansado de guardarse lo que siente, ahora va a confesarselo. RedxGreen


Del sueño a la realidad

El frio de la montaña podría congelar a cualquiera, pero conmigo era diferente, el aire helao me tranquilizaba y me daba fuerzas para seguir, pero a veces eso no era suficiente. Me cuestionaba que hacia allí, casi ningun entrenador lograba llegar y las pocas visitas que tenia eran puntuales.

Entrenar y esperar era lo único que podía hacer en la cima del , el único momento del dia que me ayudaba era por la noche, la capacidad limitada de mis ojos en la oscuridad me ayudaban a pensar, Alejandro mi mente de todo.

Despues de pensar una y mil veces, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, te necesito, tu eres todo lo que me hace seguir adelante, quien me ayuda a mantener la cabeza fría. Por fin he tomado una decisión, se bien las consecuencias que puede tener lo que pretendo hacer, pero estoy decidido y no voy a echarme atrás.

Por el momento decidi irme a dormir, el dia siguiente seria un dia largo. Me acuesto en el saco de dormir con Pika junto a mi, tarde un rato en dormirme, pero cuando lo hice soñé contigo, tu eres mi ultimo pensamiento antes de acostarme y el primero al levantarme.

La mañana llega mas pronto de lo que pensé, me levanto con pereza recogiendo varias cosas que he de llevarme, finalmente Pika se sube a mi hombro y emprendemos la marcha, calculo que tardare unos dos días en llegar, pero todo es poco si puedo volver a verte. Al anochecer ya h e llegado a Pueblo Primavera, y por supuesto no puedo evitar ser secuestrado por un Gold tan lleno de energía como siempre, el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana la paso con el hasta que finalmente sus fuerzas se agotan y cae dormido junto a sus pokemon y parte de los mios. Cojo a Pika y guardo al resto en sus pokebal, antes de salir le acaricio el pelo a ese torbellino que es como mi hermano, yo también estoy agotado, pero tengo que seguir.

La despedida y el agradecimiento a la madre de Gold son breves, tras ello continuo mi camino, al otro lado de las aguas que estoy cruzando esta Pueblo Paleta, nuestro pueblo natal, y a solo unas horas Ciudad Verde, tengo que tragar para aliviar el nudo de mi garganta, pero nada parece suficiente para hacerle desaparecer.

Tras aproximadamente una hora veo aparecer la hierva que caracteriza a nuestro pueblo y mi corazón se acelera al percibir una figura tumbada en el verde césped y a su lado un Eevee. Los pantalones morados, la camiseta negra y el pelo marron de punta, no hay duda de que eres tu, pero no alcanzo a comprender que haces ahí.

Por fin llego a tierra y Pika salta a tierra corriendo hacia Eevee con el que se pone a jugar enseguida, tu los miras extrañado y alzas la vista mientras me acerco. Te sonrio tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, mi cuerpo se relaja cuando me devuelves el gesto, es raro verte sonreir, y me siento honrrado de ser una de esas personas a las que sonries. Te levantas acercándote a mi y noto como mi corazón late mas deprisa, intentando salirse de mi pecho y saltar a tus manos.

-Cuanto tiempo- el saludo es corto y preciso, tan propio de ti, yo solo atino a asentir- Es raro verte por aquí.

Una afirmación que enmascara una pregunta, me gusta eso de ti, ten enigmático y misterioso que me hace querer descubrir tus secretos y tan fuerte que me istas a quere descubrir y proteger todas y cada una de tus debilidades.

-La nostalgia me ha ganado esta vez- me siento en el lugar que antes ocupabas y no tardas en imitarme. Mi vista se desvia hacia ti en cada momento, quiero hablar y las palabras mueren en mi boca antes de salir.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Giras la cara para mirarme y me pierdo en esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos.

En ese momento cuando mi mente se nubla y mi cuerpo comienza a actuar por si solo. Alzo una mano en dirección a tu cara acariciando tu mejilla suavemente ante tu mirada atónita. Nuestros rostros están cerca y yo me encargo de romper la poca distancia que les separa.

Noto como te tensas y preveo que en cualquier momento me apartaras y toda nuestra amistad se ira al traste. Mir ocrazon late con mas fuerz cuando comienzas a mover tímidamente los labios sobre los mios, con tu mano aprietas la mia y lentamente te separas dejándome disfrutar del leve tinte rosado de tus mejillas y devolviéndome a la realidad para que la afronte. Espero un golpe, palas irientes pero no lo que viene a continuación, lo que solo habia ocurrido en mis sueños.

-Te amo.

Dos simple spalabras osn suficientes para hacier saltar mi corazón de alegría. No puedo evitar volver a besarte esperando poder transmitirte todo lo que siento, Me separo dispuesto a devolverte las mismas palabras cuando el sonido de mi pokegear me distrae.

-¡Maestro Red!- la voz de Gold resuena por todo el lugar- ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme tirado asi?

Puedo escuchar también las protestas de Pichu, miro a Green que alza una ceja confuso y al mismo tiempo molesto por la interrupción.

-Te llamo luego, tengo... cosas mas importantes que hacer- Apague el pokegear antes de darle tiempo a contestar, no quería mas interrupciones, una vez echo esto me volvi a Green- también te amo.

Suspiraste mientras sonreías, nos acercamos para volver a unir nuestros labios pero el sonido del Pokegear vuelve a interrumpirnos.

-Acabare con ese niño.

No puedo contener una carcajada, estoy feliz, por fin te tengo a mi lado y no es un sueño, es la realidad y espero que nunca te separes de mí.

Fin


End file.
